Falls in Autumn
by Azura Saho
Summary: [Season Compilation of KibaTen #3] Dan angin musim gugur yang berhembus saat ini pun lebih dingin dari biasanya…


Gelas kertas yang Tenten pegang masih mengepulkan uapnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya dingin dengan sendirinya daripada meniupnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Saat ini ia sungguh tidak ingin menguras tenaganya lagi—meskipun hanya untuk meniup segelas _cappuccino_ panas—setelah kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia duduk menengadahkan kepalanya di atas sandaran bangku taman sambil memejamkan mata. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan sambil merasakan semilir angin yang terasa agak dingin di lehernya. Masih dengan tangan yang memegang gelas kertas itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, ia merogoh saku _coat_ hitamnya dan mengambil benda yang masih berbunyi itu. Kemudian, dilihatnya nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

 _Neji Hyūga_

Tenten menghela napasnya, lalu memutuskan untuk menggeser tombol hijau pada layar benda canggih tersebut.

"Halo…, Neji."

Dan angin musim gugur yang berhembus saat ini pun lebih dingin dari biasanya…

* * *

 **Falls in Autumn**

 _A Story by Azura Saho_

 _Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

Note: AU modern. Maybe OOC? Typo(s).

Don't like? Just press the back button.

Douzo~

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya sedang bersenandung pelan sambil menyusuri jalanan ber- _paving_ - _block_ di sekitar daerah pertokoan Konoha City. Tangannya menggenggam tali sebuah _paper bag_ bermotif salur biru-cokelat yang isinya akan ia berikan kepada seorang gadis pujaannya. Dilihat dari wajahnya yang merona di balik tato merahnya itu, sepertinya ia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang gadis.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku celananya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan merogoh saku celananya itu untuk mengambil sebuah persegi tipis yang layarnya sedang berkedip-kedip. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar benda itu, senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya.

 _Hinata-hime_

Ya. Gadis itu lah yang ingin segera ia temui setelah membeli benda yang ada di _paper bag_ itu.

"Wah, pas sekali," gumamnya sambil menyentuh tombol hijau di layarnya, kemudian meletakkan benda itu di samping telinganya.

"Yo, Hinata," sapanya tanpa melepas senyumannya itu.

.

.

.

Keheningan masih menyelubungi dua insan yang kini duduk berhadapan di dekat sebuah jendela yang cukup besar di sebuah kafe. Musik _jazz_ lembut yang mengalun di seantero kafe itu pun tak mampu memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Sang gadis masih menatap keluar jendela, mengamati beberapa _maple_ yang gugur dan membuat jalanan ber- _paving_ - _block_ tertutup sebagian oleh warna oranye.

"Tenten …,"

"… Maafkan aku…," ucap sang pemuda di hadapannya yang sukses mengawali pembicaraan yang seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Sepertinya ia jengah dengan kesunyian tadi sehingga memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

Gadis itu masih menatap keluar, mengacuhkan pemuda beriris lavender di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya. Kesunyian pun melanda mereka kembali.

"Permisi, silakan tehnya…," ujar seorang pramusaji kafe sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat beserta gulanya di atas meja, kemudian pergi lagi setelah dibalas anggukan singkat Neji—pemuda beriris lavender tadi—yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'terima kasih'.

Setelah itu pun tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Tenten maupun Neji. Merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama seperti itu, akhirnya Tenten membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang.

"Sudahlah… Lupakan saja." Satu kalimat itu pun terlontar dari bibir Tenten yang terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Perhatian Neji pun beralih dari cangkir yang dipegangnya ke gadis bercepol dua di hadapannya. Ia pun membalas ucapan Tenten tadi. "Aku… tidak berniat menyembunyikannya darimu…" Neji memutuskan menggantung kalimatnya itu.

Satu helaan napas keluar lagi dari mulut Tenten, kali ini sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu disertai senyum getirnya. "Sudah ku bilang, lupakan saja…"

.

.

.

 _TING NONG!_

Suara derap langkah dari kejauhan perlahan mendekat. Kemudian, pintu sebuah apartemen pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis bersurai indigo tersenyum senang.

"Kiba- _kun_!"

"Yo!" jawab pemuda yang menekan bel pintu apartemen tersebut sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu tidak menyadari rona merah di wajah sahabatnya itu karena ia segera memeluknya yang otomatis membuat rona merah itu menjadi benar-benar tampak.

"A-ada apa, Hinata—" tanya Kiba salting.

"Naruto- _kun_!—" mendengar nama itu, senyum Kiba memudar—juga rona di wajahnya.

Kemudian, senyumnya benar-benar menghilang setelah gadis indigo itu melontarkan kalimat setelahnya.

"—ia melamarku!"

Kalimat itu menghujam Kiba seperti sambaran petir di tengah sepoian angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan pelan surai panjang gadis yang masih memeluknya itu. Tangan yang menggenggam _paper bag_ itu sedikit melonggar. Ia hanya menatap kosong bagian dalam apartemen Hinata yang pintunya masih terbuka tanpa membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Ki-Kiba- _kun_? Ada apa…? Kau melamun…" Perkataan gadis di hadapannya itu pun menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata telah melepas pelukannya dan kini tengah menatapnya bingung.

Kiba mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya cepat untuk memperoleh kesadarannya kembali. Ia menatap Hinata dan masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu katakan.

Ia pun menanyakan kembali untuk memastikannya. "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"Kemarin malam, Naruto- _kun_ melamarku!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan mata lavendernya yang berbinar-binar. Pipinya yang putih bersemu pink sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya yang manis—yang biasanya Kiba suka tapi saat ini senyumannya itu _sungguh_ menusuk hatinya.

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu sekali lagi, Kiba tahu, ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ia masih terdiam sambil menatap Hinata. Harapan untuk memberikan _paper bag_ yang digenggamnya—sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya—itu pun pupus seketika. Perlahan namun pasti, Kiba pun akhirnya menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat, Hinata…" Kemudian ia tertawa hambar. "Selamat…," ulangnya tanpa melepas senyum yang dirasa dipaksakannya itu.

.

.

.

Neji masih menatap Tenten dengan tatapan bersalah. Tidak sanggup lebih lama menatap lawan bicaranya itu, Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah daun-daun yang masih mempertahankan iramanya.

"Biar ku jelaskan… Aku—"

"Tidak perlu, Neji. Sudah ku bilang lupakan saja. Aku sudah tahu semuanya," potong Tenten yang kini dibalas tatapan bingung pemuda bermarga Hyūga itu.

"Ayahmu yang memberitahuku," jawab Tenten kemudian yang segera menjawab kebingungan di wajah Neji.

"Maafkan aku… yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya berusaha mengikuti jalan hidup keluargaku."

Tenten memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan gejolak yang datang kembali menyesakkan dadanya. Sepertinya apa pun yang diucapkan pemuda itu seperti pisau yang menghujamnya, semakin banyak ia berbicara, semakin sakit juga hati Tenten.

Tenten memandang ke luar lagi. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang sembari menginjak dedaunan yang telah gugur, menimbulkan bunyi ' _krek_ ' yang terdengar rapuh. Ya, rapuh… rapuh seperti hatinya saat ini.

"Sepertinya… kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama, eh?" ucap Tenten diikuti tawa hambarnya. "Yaahh… Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kemudian ia menyeruput tehnya yang ternyata sudah dingin. Tenten sedikit mengernyit, air yang meluncur melalui kerongkongannya itu entah kenapa terasa menyakitkan.

Neji masih terdiam, mencerna kalimat yang Tenten lontarkan.

"Kalau begitu …" Tenten menggantung kalimatnya. Ia kemudian menelan _saliva_ -nya dengan susah payah—berharap dengan melakukan itu ia diberi kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya. Dan ia pun melakukannya.

"… kita akhiri sampai di sini saja, ya?"

.

.

.

Cokelat memang identik dengan hari _valentine_. Namun, tidak sedikit juga orang yang membelinya meskipun bukan pada hari _valentine_. Ya, salah satunya adalah Kiba. Ia kini sedang menatap kotak berwarna indigo yang dipegangnya. Dari bagian yang transparan pada sisi atas kotak itu, kau bisa melihat benda di dalamnya yang berwarna cokelat. Benda berwarna cokelat itu bernama _cokelat_ dan berbentuk menyerupai hati, yang biasa digunakan orang-orang untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya. Tapi sayangnya, Kiba tidak menggunakannya—lebih tepatnya tidak jadi menggunakannya—seperti yang orang-orang biasa lakukan. Ia pun menghela napas pelan kemudian memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke dalam _paper bag_ di sampingnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut cokelat pemuda beriris hitam yang kini tengah duduk di bangku taman. Setelah mendapat ' _penolakan_ ' secara tidak langsung oleh gadis pujaan hatinya, matanya masih menyiratkan kesedihan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati bunyi gesekan _maple_ - _maple_ yang gugur dan membentur satu sama lain.

"Ck. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu perasaanku padanya…," gumam pemuda itu.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun segera membuka matanya kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Berkutat beberapa menit menatapi layar ponsel itu, ia terdiam sejenak. Ia menyentuh tombol _delete_ berkali-kali, kemudian ia mengetikkan kata penggantinya.

Ia menghela napas sambil menatap layar ponselnya itu. "Yap. Sudah selesai."

 _Contact name: Hinata Hyūga_

Kemudian ia memasukkan kembali benda ramping itu ke saku celananya sambil bergumam, "Mungkin… tak lama lagi aku akan menggantinya dengan _Uzumaki_."

"Maaf…?" Sebuah suara membuat pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu menoleh.

.

.

.

" _Maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik…"_

Tenten sudah melangkah pergi dari kafe itu tapi perkataan Neji itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku _coat_ -nya, ia berniat kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan segelas _cappuccino_ panasnya tadi. _Well_ , mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi sangat dingin… atau mungkin seseorang telah membuangnya? Masih bergelut dalam pikirannya tentang _cappuccino_ -nya itu, tanpa sadar ia telah tiba di bangku taman tempat ia meninggalkan _cappuccino_ -nya terakhir kali. Dan ternyata… sepertinya opsi kedua Tenten benar.

Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sepantaran dengannya tengah duduk di bangku tempat Tenten meninggalkan gelas kertasnya. Namun, ia tidak melihat gelas apa pun di sana.

"Maaf…?" tanya Tenten berusaha sesopan mungkin. Pemuda itu pun menoleh.

Setelah mendapat atensi pemuda bertato segitiga merah itu, Tenten melanjutkan bertanya. "Apa kau melihat segelas _cappuccino_ di atas bangku ini?" lanjutnya seraya menunjuk bangku yang sedang diduduki pemuda itu.

"Ah…," respon pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan pose berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Astaga! Apa yang kau maksud itu gelas kertas dengan corak _maple_?" Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu bertanya balik kepada Tenten yang dijawab dengan anggukan kaku.

" _Aish_. Sepertinya tadi aku membuangnya. Maafkan aku, Nona… Aku pikir gelas itu sudah dibuang pemiliknya," sesal pemuda itu sambil melemparkan tatapan bersalah. Tenten menghela napasnya disertai anggukan lagi. Ia bahkan belum sempat mencicipinya, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya di hadapan Tenten. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau duduk dulu di sini, aku akan kembali dalam lima menit." Ia pun segera berlari menjauhi Tenten. Seraya berlari, ia menoleh kembali dan berteriak sambil mengacungkan kelima jarinya, "Lima menit!"

Tenten menghela napasnya lagi. Helaan napas ke sekian kalinya. Ia lupa sudah berapa kali dalam seharian ini ia menghela napasnya. Entahlah, Tenten tidak memperdulikannya. Pada akhirnya, ia pun menuruti perintah pemuda yang bahkan belum ia kenal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu kembali. Kali ini ia tidak berlari, melainkan berjalan sambil membawa dua gelas kertas bercorak _maple_. Setelah sampai di hadapan Tenten, ia menyodorkan salah satunya sambil menyeringai dan menampakkan gigi taringnya.

"Aku traktir. Sebagai ganti _cappuccino_ -mu yang ku buang," jelasnya setelah melihat Tenten melemparkan tatapan bingungnya. Kemudian pemuda itu pun duduk di sebelah Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Tenten yang kemudian dibalas anggukan singkat Tenten.

Tenten masih menatap gelas _cappuccino_ -nya yang mengepul. Kemudian, akhirnya ia pun berbicara kepada pemuda di sampingnya itu. "Terima kasih untuk ini," ucapnya seraya mengacungkan sedikit gelasnya itu.

" _Aa_ ~ Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku yang salah," balas pemuda itu. Kemudian ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Tenten sambil menyeringai lagi. "Kiba Inuzuka," sahut pemuda bertaring itu.

Tenten mengamati tangan itu sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk menyambutnya. "Tenten," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah iya, aku punya sesuatu," kata Kiba sambil meletakkan gelasnya di _space_ kosong di antara ia dan Tenten. Kemudian, ia berbalik ke sisi satunya sambil merogoh _paper bag_ bermotif salur biru-cokelat yang tadi ia tinggalkan saat membeli _cappuccino_. Tangannya memegang sesuatu saat keluar dari _paper bag_ itu. Sebuah kotak berwarna indigo yang berisi cokelat—Tenten mengetahuinya dari bagian transparan kotak itu.

"Ayo kita makan ini bersama," ajak Kiba sambil melepas segel yang melapisi kotak itu. Tenten masih terdiam mengamati pemuda di sampingnya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kiba menghentikan aktivitasnya membuka segel—ia menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Kau mau kan? Jangan bilang aku akan menghabiskannya sendirian."

Tenten masih terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia pun menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya seraya berkata.

"Tentu saja."

Mendengar jawaban Tenten tersebut, Kiba membalas sambil menyeringai. " _Yosh_! Ayo kita habisi cokelat-cokelat ini!" teriaknya bersemangat kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, yaitu membuka segel kotak indigo yang sebentar lagi isinya akan dihabiskan oleh dua orang yang sedang terpuruk akan pahitnya _cinta_.

Dan saat ini pun, _cappuccino_ yang Tenten pegang masih mengepulkan uapnya.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Footnote:**

Yuhuuu~ Azura Saho kembali lagi masih dengan KibaTen yang ku- _ship_ bangeett! Wahh tumben nih aku updatenya cepet. (yeay!)

Ini cerita ketiga yang merupakan lanjutan dari Season Compilation of KibaTen! Kalo aku pikir-pikir kayanya masalahnya mirip sama cerita SCKT yang kedua, ya? Tenten patah hati sama Neji, Kiba sama gomenn gomenn~ Tapi, kali ini beda kaann sebabnyaa? :3

Oya, judulnya nyambung ngga ya ama ceritanya? Aku bikin judul "Falls in Autumn" biar artinya bisa 'jatuh di musim gugur' (maksudnya keterpurukan) atau bisa juga 'musim gugur-musim gugur di musim gugur' (apa coba, tapi pokonya gitu lahyaa /maksa/)

Omong-omong ternyata banyak banget adegan helaan napas di cerita Gapapa ya? Gapapa ya? *wink* Semoga apa yang mereka rasakan tersampaikan kepada kaliaann~

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

Mind to RnR? Nyaw :3

-Azura


End file.
